Mobile phones rapidly have become multifunctional in recent years, and mobile phones having various accessory functions have become available such as a broadcast reception function, a camera function, and a game function.
With such multifunctionalization of mobile phones, there have been increased opportunities for a user to use the above-mentioned accessory functions of a mobile phone.
Accordingly, if the user receives an incoming-mail etc. from an external terminal during use of the accessory functions, processing based on an original function of the mobile phone needs to be performed so as not to make the user feel inconvenience.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-319020, an art relating to a mobile terminal is disclosed. According to this art, when interruption occurs, such as reception of an incoming-call or an incoming-mail during play of a game, the mobile terminal can notify a user of the reception in a desired notification method.
Therefore, the user can find that the incoming-call or the incoming-mail has been received without suspension of the game caused by an undesired notification method.